LA CHICA QUE IMPORTABA
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: Los sentimientos son una debilidad. Y él lo sabía. Él siempre lo supo. [MOLLIARTY ONE-SHOT]


_Hey!_

 _Hace un tiempo, se me ocurrió una pequeña y simple idea que escribí por matar el tiempo más que nada, y la estaba leyendo de nuevo. Creo que cumple con los parámetros para ser publicada asi que, ¿Por qué no?_

 _(Creo que fue la pera de que la S4 matase uno de mis ships regalones, ahora que lo pienso...)_

* * *

 **LA CHICA QUE IMPORTABA.**

Los sentimientos son una debilidad. La mancha en el reporte, la grieta en la lente. Arena, en un instrumento delicado. Y él lo sabía. Él siempre lo supo. Y lo intentó… y luchó con todos sus medios y herramientas por evitarlo, por esquivar la transformación de su idea, mecánica, fría y sin alma. Intentó después, sacar partido de ello, saciar sus propios deseos y _adueñarse_ de cada rincón del cuerpo de la forense. Pero entonces, cuando ella respondió con la misma ferocidad, la lógica comenzó a fallar. Y después vinieron las luchas por el poder. Por el control. Esa batalla lasciva en la que Molly mordía, tocaba y arañaba tanto como él. El problema real se presentó cuando él cedió. Cuando James Moriarty dejó que la chica se sirviese de él para complacer sus deseos; cuando finalmente la dejó tomar el control y disfrutó de ello. Cuando se dio cuenta que era en vano luchar, y que podía obtener placer al dejarse llevar por las manos de Molly enredadas en su pelo, jalando con fuerza, mientras él no tenía otra salida más que amarla.

Él nunca fue tierno, ni romántico. Jamás hizo algo sin doble intención y mintió más de lo que llegó a confesar. Pero nadie nunca pudo tocar un pelo de _su chica._ Porque ella era importante. Quizás lo más importante. Y nadie puede acercarse a lo que importaba para Moriarty.

Ella había visto a Jim hacer muchas cosas y lo había oído hablar abiertamente de otras tantas. Situaciones que a cualquiera escandalizarían y que, aunque muchas veces revolvían el estómago de la chica, ella sabía que estaba a salvo. Que así como nadie podía jamás tocarla, él tampoco le haría daño; sin importar lo que pudiese ocurrir. E incluso, cuando se sentía un poco más insegura, él simplemente recogía su barbilla y mirándola desde sus inexpresivos ojos cafés le aseguraba su integridad. Era todo lo que Molly necesitaba hasta entonces, la palabra de James pesaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Fue poco después de la Navidad en que Molly pasó la noche en la morgue, tras llevar a los hermanos Holmes a identificar el cuerpo de una mujer, en una de esas tantas escapadas inolvidables para ambos. Uno de los cabecillas de la red de Moriarty llamó al criminal, mientras este aun yacía desnudo junto a la forense. Su expresión y la forma en que se puso de pie le dieron a entender a la joven la magnitud de la situación. Entonces, y quizás en la _única_ oportunidad en que la mirada de James dijo algo, ella descubrió que esa noche, su seguridad no estaba tan garantizada. Se asustó tanto como él y comenzó a vestirse mientras el hombre comenzaba a organizar su ataque.

\- Tienes que venir conmigo. - Afirmó él.

\- Dime qué pasa. - Exigió la patóloga con firmeza.

\- El hotel está siendo vigilado, saben que estamos aquí y en cuanto yo cruce esa puerta… - Molly iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callar. James continuó: - Lo más probable es que nos tiendan una emboscada - mintió. Por supuesto que mentía - de todas formas, vienes conmigo. Hoy no te vas de mi lado. - Impuso, con tono autoritario.

La pareja se reunió con los guardaespaldas del hombre en el pasillo y mientras avanzaban hacia el elevador privado (se hospedaban en el pent-house) terminaron de ajustar detalles. Molly escuchó nombres que se le hacían recurrentes, mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de James. En el ascensor, un hombre sacó dos armas y se las enseñó a Moriarty, quien recogió una, la examinó y devolvió, para tomar la otra y guardarla en su chaqueta.

\- Esa es tuya. - Dijo a Molly, sin mirarla.

La chica se negó y él la apretó contra su pecho mientras le dejaba un beso en la frente.

\- No seas tonta, tómala.

\- No puedo. Sé que es absurdo y que a estas alturas no debería ser un tema, pero no puedo. - Replicó ella, aferrándose con más fuerza al cuerpo del criminal.

James hizo un gesto al hombre (que aun ofrecía la pistola) para que la guardase, mientras acariciaba la espalda baja de Molly.

Salieron del hotel en dos autos negros, con vidrios polarizados y patente extranjera, alejándose cada vez más del centro de la ciudad. Finalmente, el copiloto miró a James a través del espejo retrovisor y dijo algo que Molly entendía como un código. ("atraparon a alguien") pensó la chica mientras miraba con detención al hombre a su lado.

Estaba oscuro y las luces de la ciudad se veían a lo lejos cuando el auto se detuvo a un costado del camino. Bajaron y Jim atrajo a Molly bajo su brazo. Caminaban bastante rápido, hasta que se encontraron con una pequeña cabaña, de la que destilaba una luz bastante débil. Hacía frío y Molly temblaba bajo el brazo del criminal. En la puerta, un hombre que tan sólo tras acercarse, la forense reconoció como Sebastián Moran, hacía guardia.

\- ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en llamarme? - Inquirió Moriarty, evidentemente molesto.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? - Apuntó Moran, mirando con desprecio a la joven.

\- Ese no es asunto tuyo, Sebastián. Tenían un maldito trabajo, una estúpida instrucción que seguir y no lo hicieron. Ahora, esto nos va a costar mucho.

\- Entonces, jefe - se adelantó el hombre, con ironía - permítame presentarle un pequeño obsequio. - Abrió la puerta y escoltó a la pareja al interior, mientras la gente de seguridad que los acompañaba esperó afuera.

En el interior, la escena parecía sacada de una obra de teatro. Cuatro hombres armados custodiaban a un quinto que estaba amarrado en una silla, evidentemente maltratado.

James hizo un gesto con su cabeza y dos de los hombres liberaron al prisionero de sus amarras, quien se puso de pie de inmediato y clavó sus ojos en la chica a la que James Moriarty protegía. Consiente de ese gesto, el hombre la apretó aun más contra su cuerpo. Molly apenas miró al sujeto y escondió su cara en la chaqueta de Jim.

El criminal y su prisionero comenzaron a discutir en un idioma que la chica desconocía, pero le sonaba a ruso, o a veces alemán. No podría haber interpretado nada, más que del tono de voz de Moriarty, que escalaba a cada respuesta cargada (aparentemente) de sarcasmo del sujeto. En un momento James quitó la mano que protegía a Molly para hacer un ademán mientras vociferaba una expresión llena de rabia. Entonces el hombre dio un paso hacia el frente y uno de los guardias le dio un golpe, tirándolo al piso. En el mismo movimiento, James sacó su arma y le apuntó. Involuntariamente, Molly se acurrucó en él. Moriarty apuntaba a su rival con los ojos inyectados en rabia, mientras con la otra mano contenía lo mejor que podía a la chica que temblaba, con los ojos apretados contra su pecho. La duda que jamás había aparecido, hizo estragos en su juicio y bajó el arma, para luego entregársela a Moran que miraba sin entender. James se dio media vuelta y ordenó que se encargaran del hombre, mientras salían. En el auto besó a Molly con fuerza; como queriendo asegurarse de que había hecho lo correcto. No hablaron en todo el trayecto, ni cuando subían de vuelta a la habitación (les habían informado que la gente que vigilaba el hotel había sido reducida).

Durante todo ese tiempo, Molly pensaba; en lo que había visto y en lo que no. En los motivos de Jim y su significado. Y al momento de cruzar la puerta, ya había tomado su decisión, por lo que comenzó a hacer su maleta, mientras Moriarty se quitaba la corbata.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - Le preguntó cuando se dio cuenta.

\- Es todo ¿verdad? Hasta aquí llegamos. - Dijo ella, intentando sonar tan racional como él lo hacía. Falló estrepitosamente.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - No era la pregunta que James quería formular, pero necesitaba cerciorarse de que habían procesado lo ocurrido del mismo modo.

\- ¿No es obvio? Este eres tú. Es tu esencia, tu alma, aunque digas que no tienes una.

\- ¿Y no te gusta? - Preguntó él, sabiendo que seguía diciendo las cosas incorrectas.

\- Lo amo. - Replicó ella, mientras dejaba de lado el suéter que doblaba. - Eres tú y… - bajó la mirada y se sonrió. No era buen momento. - Y quizás yo haya aprendido que mi límite de tolerancia está mucho más allá de lo que alguna vez creí, pero nosotros no podemos existir, ¿verdad? Es ilógico.

\- Tú sabes que estás a salvo. Que nada puede pasarte nunca. Que haría un infierno la vida de aquel que se atreva a lastimarte, y eso me incluye.

\- Lo sé. ¿Lo ves, verdad? Ahora lo empiezas a notar. - Molly se limpió una lágrima irreverente y siguió, intentando mantenerse firme. - Te importo. Mucho. Y… eso me convierte en tu punto débil. Y vaya punto débil que te ganaste, James Moriarty, porque no soy ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que debería ser para merecer el honor. Incluso soy más débil que las personas normales…

-Tú no… - Se detuvo. Estuvo a un paso de decir lo correcto, pero el raciocinio le ganó y se dio cuenta de lo obvio. - Y hoy alguien lo notó - Bajó la cabeza y se mordió los labios. - Y nos van a presionar hasta que… no. No. No voy a dejar que te hagan daño. No… - se acercó un paso a la joven y pidió con suavidad: - No te vayas por miedo, Molly.

\- No lo hago. No temo por mí, Jim. Eres tú. Mientras estemos juntos, existe el riesgo de que te hagan daño a través de mí, y no puedo… no soportaría que eso pase. Me voy, porque de hecho, es lo más valiente que puedo hacer por ti. - Sonrió con entereza.

El criminal se acercó a ella y le ayudó a empacar. Hizo una llamada y le avisó a Molly que el mismo auto que los había traído al hotel la llevaría a su apartamento. La acompañó a la puerta del cuarto y se apoyó en el pomo. Ella tenía razón y él odiaba que fuese así, que su verdad fuese _la_ verdad. Por dentro, ella esperaba estar equivocada. Desharía todo y se opondría a todo con un solo gesto; con un beso o una sonrisa… o una maldita caricia que le diese la fuerza de plantar cara a la tormenta siempre latente de esa relación. Porque valía la pena.

\- Supongo que es un radical "hasta nunca." - Dijo él, esquivando los ojos de la muchacha.

\- Ni siquiera planeo llamarte cuando llegue. - Respondió Molly, mientras acercaba su mano al lugar donde aun descansaba la de Jim.

Él retiró su mano y Molly abrió la puerta, para mirar por última vez al hombre que había amado más allá de sus convicciones.

Y tras la puerta cerrada, James rompió todo lo que pudo y se tendió exhausto sobre la cama en la que tantas veces tuvo el placer de saberse sólo de Molly.

* * *

-No puedes tocarla. No voy a permitir que te acerques a ella. - James alegaba con firmeza, mientras una mano pálida rasgaba la cara interna de su muslo, presionando sus uñas con fuerza contra su piel.

-¿Por qué no? - Preguntó Eurus con un gesto infantil - Creí que estábamos de acuerdo. Los amigos más importantes de Sherlock y Mycroft. ¿Qué pasó con eso de "quemarle el corazón"? - Cuestionó y rasguñó.

\- No necesitas a Molly Hooper para eso. Sherlock ni siquiera la mira… la utiliza, juega con ese supuesto enamoramiento - el sarcasmo en su tono fue evidente. - Pero créeme, no está ni cerca de pertenecer a la lista de las personas por las que Sherlock Holmes saltaría de un edificio.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu lista, querido Jim? - La menor de los Holmes se acercó lujuriosamente a los labios del criminal.

-No hay tal lista. - Mintió.

\- Es un experimento, Jimmy. Los experimentos requieren rigor. Y el rigor no admite sentimentalismos. ¿Te imaginas que pasaría con la investigación médica si los doctores se pusieran a pensar en los indefensos animalitos a los que torturan?

\- No estamos hablando de lo mismo. - Replicó serio. Ya no era tan divertido.

Eurus volvió a presionar sus uñas contra la piel de James y rió traviesa.

-Para Sherlock lo es.

Moriarty se incorporó un poco y tomó con fuerza la raíz del pelo detrás de la oreja de Eurus.

\- Molly no está en el trato, ¿estamos claros?

\- Me gusta cuando te pones así. - Afirmó ella y trasladó su mano desde la pierna al pecho del criminal. - Pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué te importa? Obtuviste lo que querías de ella, saciaste tu hambre de un alma limpia y dulce y bla bla bla… ¿Por qué es especial? ¿Es una cosa humana?

\- Te estoy dando mi mejor consejo, Eurus Holmes. - La mano de Jim estaba en el cuello de la mujer, mientras su pulgar jugaba a presionar su garganta. - Y créeme, con John Watson tienes más que suficiente. Podría asegurarte que lo elegiría por sobre cualquier otro. No pierdas el tiempo y hazlo. - Llevó la mano a la nuca de Eurus y tiró con fuerza de su pelo, obligándola a recostarse, para acomodarse sobre ella - Quémalo. Húndelo hasta donde no pueda salir.

\- ¿Ni siquiera un pequeño susto? - Solicitó.

\- No la toques. - Replicó.

Moriarty comenzó a besar y morder su cuello, mientras ella marcaba su espalda con las uñas de forma brutal. Entonces, perdidos en el éxtasis de su pasión, Eurus se acercó al oído de su amante y le dijo:

\- Aunque, de todas formas, tú vas a estar muerto.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES:

Me gustaría aclarar que el hecho de que escriba historias sobre estas relaciones algo torcidas y dramáticas no significa que esté a favor de ellas. De hecho, creo que nadie debería estarlo.

Ahora la "gran" noticia (me estoy dando mucha importancia otra vez, lo sé) Estoy escribiendo... _sort of._.. no, ahora si en serio. Tengo en proceso otro fanfiction, multi-capítulo y toda la parafernalia que  pretendo empezar a publicar el fin de semana. ¿un adelanto? ... empieza con la pregunta de Eurus a Sherlock cuando este toca violín para ella, a mitad de TFP.

 _Como siempre gracias totales por leer y nos encontramos pronto._

 _PD: dejar un review es gratis ;)_


End file.
